pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 6
(Only Oscar9545 and Disneydude94 edit this Page) Meanwhile inside the cage, Phineas and Isabella are sleeping after they stop crying. Suddenly, he woke up whem someone is coming. He's shaking her to wake up. Phineas: Isabella. Wake up. She woke up and yawn. Isabella: What is it? Phineas: Listen. They heard a footstep. He's defending her until they heard the door knock. Voice: Knock knock. Phineas: Who's there? Second voice: Pizza. Isabella: Pizza who? The door was open and it was Timon and Pumbaa. They don't believe thier eyes when they're here. Timon: Did somebody order a pizza. Both: Timon! Pumbaa! Phineas: How d'you get here? Timon: Airplane. We came here to rescue you. He use his paper clip to unlock the cage and the door was open. They give them a hug eachother with happy joy. Isabella: You came back. Timon: We came home. Pumbaa: Thank goodness you're alright. Phineas: We're fine. Where's Ferb? Timon: Don't worry. He's safe at home. Right now we have to get outta here before he see's us. Voice: Before I see you what? They turn thier heads and saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he appeared. He stop and staring at them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (gasp) YOU!!! Timon and Pumbaa scream like a little girl. Both: NOT YOU AGAIN!!! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: How did you get here to release my prisoner?!?!?! Timon: Well, let's just say that I already called a back-up. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: WHAT?!?!?!? He use his walkie talkie to call Angry Birds. Timon: Ok birds. Bring out the fish! Phineas: What? Later, the birds have already heard what he just says is to use the fish. They put it on the slingshot, they pulled it, and launch toward the pigs. The pigs looked up and the Mighty Eagle is coming. Mighty Eagle: SCREECH!!! King Pig: Not Again. BOOM!!! 'The eagle crash landed on them and destroy the entire room. The birds cheered. Timon: Well, well, well. Looks like you have failed again because you don't stand a chance. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You send them here? They nodded. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You'll pay for this!!! He use his ray gun to point at them. They just stood there and started to panic. Isabella: Oh No! What do we do now? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: There's no turning back now. You've been spoiled my plan for the last time. now say goodbye to your little girl, the weasel, and the PIG!!! Pumbaa was shock when he called him a pig. He started to get very angry. Pumbaa: (lower) Are you talking to me? Timon: Uh-Oh. You called him a pig. Pumbaa: Are you talking to ME?!?! Timon: You should've done that. Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!?!?! Timon: Now you're in for it. Pumbaa: They called me.....'MR. PIG!!!!! He started to charge him and scream. Pumbaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (squeaky voice) Not again. Pumbaa punch him, beat him up, and kick him cover with dusts while they cheered for him. Phineas: Go get him Pumbaa! Isabella: Yay for Pumbaa! Timon: Go Pumbaa, Go! He tied him up and throw him into the cage. He slammed it and locked it. Pumbaa: Don't ever call me a pig, AGAIN!!! They run toward him to hug him and petted him. Phineas: You did it Pumbaa. You saved us. Isabella: Good boy. Pumbaa: Aaawww. Thanks guys. Suddenly, the Angry Birds came in. Phineas: Hey, it's the Angry Birds! Isabella: Thanks for rescuing us. Red Bird:That's not all. It was his idea who's rescuing you. They turned thier heads to Timon who was standing blush. Timon: Umm, let's discuss it when we get home. Phineas: Ok. Let's get going. They're heading toward an exit to find the plane. Pumbaa: Uh Timon. What if he escape again/ Timon: Don't worry. I've already tooking care of. They left already until Perry has arrive. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus! How did you escape? He use the remote to push the button to self-destruct. Dr. Doofenshmirtz; No! Not My Inator!!! Too late. He pushed the button and it already destroyed. He used his memory eraser so he will never threating his family and friends again. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse You, Perry The Platypus!!!!! He push the button and fired at him. Doofenshmirtz looked around after his memory erased. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Where am I? He wham his head with the pot like from Tangled. He put it down and went home. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Crossovers